


Play Date

by ThatStrangeAuthor23



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, If Sonic and Tails were roommates, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Shadow being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStrangeAuthor23/pseuds/ThatStrangeAuthor23
Summary: As a punishment, Tails forces Sonic to hang out with Shadow for an entire day. However, this just might be the best opportunity for them to get to know each other better! (No smut, just cute wholesomeness between two hedgehogs!)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Play Date

At a small house in Emerald Hill, a harsh and heavy sigh can be heard, along with the clinking of dishes from the kitchen.

"Sonic, you are seriously getting on my nerves!" Tails throws an empty water bottle at the speedster's head, knowing that he'd miss regardless. Sonic doesn't mind the bottle throwing but doesn't exactly like his younger brother's attitude.

"What the heck did I do? I'm just getting a snack from the kitchen!"

"Don't play dumb with me! While you've been snacking and lazing around the house, I've had to tackle all the chores! Not to mention, I had to deal with your loud guitar lessons and 3AM gaming nights with Knuckles."

Sonic rolls his eyes at the nagging. "You know Knux and I like to play Fortnite when we're bored and he's the only one up around that time. _Sorry_ if we don't sleep at 9PM like you, old man!"

"What?!"

"Even Egghead doesn't sleep as early as you!"

A loud silence immediately follows after Sonic's insult. Tails takes a deep breath and calmly speaks, "Get out". Sonic jumps back in shock.

"What? Why?!"

"I _need_ my space and you are one step closer to making me strangle you".

"Tails come on! Where am I supposed to go?"

At that moment, as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Sonic walked away from his pissed off brother and checked to see who was at the door. He swung it open to find...

"Hello, Faker."

"Shadow? What are you doing here?"

With his usual grumpy look, Shadow folds his arms and lets out a simple "Hmph" at Sonic's question. "Rouge kicked me out of the apartment. Apparently I was 'annoying her' and 'taking up her space'. Didn't know what else to do, so I came here." 

Overhearing Shadow's comment, a wide, sinister grin appeared on Tails' face. He walked over to Sonic with a menacing stride.

"Tails?", Sonic asked hesitantly. "What, uh, what are you doing?"

In one smooth motion, Tails shoved Sonic through the front door (and into Shadow) closing it with a harsh **slam**. Both hedgehogs stared at the door with confusion.

"Tails, what gives?! Open the door!"

A mean, childish laughter is heard. "Nope! I'm officially kicking you out, too! Why don't you and Shadow hang out for a while? It'll be like a little play date!"

Shadow sighs. "Are you serious right now, Miles?"

"Yup! Have fun, you two! I'm going to enjoy my PEACE and QUIET."

"Tails, get back here!"

Nothing else is heard after Sonic's desperate plea. 

Shadow shrugs and walks away from the front porch steps. Sonic turns around and follows suit. "Well, what are we supposed to do now?" He knows that he and Shadow aren't exactly _friends_ but with Knuckles watching the master emerald, he doesn't really have anyone else to hang out with. Shadow stops in his tracks and says, "I guess we have that so-called 'play date' your brother mentioned. It's better than doing nothing". 

"Dammit! I had that!"

"Ha! What's wrong, the special GUN agent doesn't know how to shoot?"

"You want to find out?"

"Heheh...No, thanks!"

Sonic and Shadow, after racing around the city, finally decided to stop and rest at the local arcade. Shadow noticed a shooting arcade game called "Brutal Blast" and of course it was right up his alley. Sonic stood and watched as Shadow shot and blasted his way through multiple enemies until he got to the hardest part of the game.

"Shads, not to interrupt but can I try?"

Shadow snorted and gave him a look of disbelief. " _You_ think you can beat this part?" Sonic shrugged and replied, "Don't know unless I try! I never held a gun like you have".

"As you wish, faker."

"Awesome!" Sonic took the futuristic looking pistol and got ready to shoot. Apparently the part Shadow was stuck on was this huge horde of enemies attacking, along with a giant boss aiding them. It was easy to get overwhelmed in that type of situation but there was always a strategy to win. Sonic waited for opportunity to arrive, as he saw the enemies get closer and closer. Shadow, who was normally cool-headed, was growing anxious at Sonic's actions. "Hedgehog, what are you doing?!"

At that moment, Sonic saw it. A red barrel behind the horde ready to be shot, and it was next to an oil truck too! The game devs must have known players would panic and try to shoot their way out. Sonic aimed directly at the barrel and fired, causing a huge explosion that killed off the entire horde and the boss at the same time. He was able to move on to the next level. Next to him, Shadow was awestruck. 

"I...", he started. "I didn't even notice that was there."

"That's what the developers wanted. Tails and I would play a lot of these shooting games together so I knew what to look for."

"I have to say, faker, I am impressed. Although, I think I'm tired of this game."

"Heh, same here. Let's check out other stuff we can do!"

The two hedgehogs continued their time at the arcade, playing games and collected large amounts of tickets for prizes. Sonic picked out a SEGA key chain, while Shadow grabbed a Nerf gun. It was until Sonic's stomach grumbled that they decided to take a break and grab some lunch at a diner nearby.

Sonic thought about the surprisingly fun day he was having with the other hedgehog. Usually, Shadow was never willing to hang out with him besides the occasional race or sparing match. Yet, for some reason, Shadow was completely fine with Tails forcing them to spend the day together. As he chewed through his veggie burger, Sonic asked, "Hey Shads, you normally don't like hanging out with me or _anyone_ really. Why did you go with Tails' suggestion?"

Shadow paused from sipping his Oreo milkshake and looked at Sonic's curious expression. He takes some time before giving his answer. "I don't know. Like I said earlier, it was better than doing nothing all day."

"But you like to do things alone. You could have done all this without me, so why did you come over today?"

"..."

Shadow said nothing as he looked out the window and watched other citizens walk by. Sonic didn't understand the silence, and thought that maybe he offended Shadow in some way. "Look Shads, I didn't mean to"-

"Truth is, Rouge forced me to go meet and hang out with you."

"Huh?"

Shadow pushed his milkshake towards the middle of the dining table. "I've been having these weird...feelings...about you and me for a while. I've been talking to Rouge about it a lot. She called me 'oblivious' and said that I should just go and spend a day with you."

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing. _The_ Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform himself, had feelings for _him?_ The calm quietness of the diner didn't help either, as he was growing nervous each passing second.

"Shadow...I had no idea."

Shadow sighed. "I was actually sort of glad that Miles kicked you out. I was a little nervous about asking you out." Sonic burst into a fit of laughter that spooked the other guests at the diner.

"You were nervous?! Haha! Sorry Shads, I just can't imagine you being a nervous wreck!"

"Oh shut up, faker. You're such an idiot." Despite the insult, a small smile formed across Shadow's muzzle. Sonic smiled along with him. He had to hand it to Tails, if he wasn't kicked out of the house he probably wouldn't have gotten to know Shadow as much as he did today. Sonic learned a lot about Shadow; his love for Oreo milkshakes, his addiction to shooting games, his favorite music and even what he likes to do outside of working for G.U.N. Shadow felt a little closer to the speedster as well, and internally thanked Rouge for forcing him outside. After a brief time of smiling and staring, Shadow is the first to break the tension. "It's getting pretty late. Want to head back? I'm sure your brother has had his 'peace and quiet' for the night."

Sonic thought to himself for a minute and looked at the clock above the diner's bar. His phone buzzed shortly after. He took out his phone and saw a text from his little brother.

_\- Hey...Sorry for being a jerk earlier, I just really needed that rest! Hopefully you guys didn't kill each other lol. You on your way back home?_

After reading the message, Sonic looked up at Shadow across the table. His ruby red eyes were curious as he waited for Sonic to answer. Sonic looked back down as his phone and replied.

_\- Yo, it's okay dude! Hope you enjoyed your rest! I'm actually having an amazing time. I'll catch you in the AM!_

Sonic got up out of his seat to stretch and chuckled at Shadow's confused expression. "I wanna hang out a little bit longer. How about you?" 

Shadow stood up as well, a wider smile on his face this time. "Of course I do."

With that, the simple "play date" between the two rivals ended up becoming the best night of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfic on here and I have no idea what I'm doing lol  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
